Earth Invasion
Earth Invasion is an online game in Brandon 10: Alien Force. Summary The Invasion has arrived and the Zonarians are ready to attack! Switch between Brandon, Coco and Sarah and use their special powers to defeat the Zonarians and save the Earth! Playable Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Sparky as a Spaceship (Level 3) Playable Aliens *Loch Ness *Snow Bear *Rocks Non-Playable Characters *Jordan *Amy *Tyler *Kayla *Sophia *Techno (Guide) *Zony *Mysterious Voice (Guide) *Zonarians **Zonarian Commanders **Zonarian Xs **Zonarian Emperors Story Level 1 (Main Base) The Game begins with Brandon and the team chatting in Coco's Garage when suddenly the sky turns grey and red lightning strikes. Sarah: What's that? Coco: Sounds like Trouble. Brandon: Must be the Zonarians. Come on; We're going to need a team. They later arrive with a team of friends at the Main Base. Brandon: The Invasion is starting. We're going to need all your help. We're in this together. They enter the Main Base and the Game Begins. Mysterious Voice Popup: Press *these buttons* to move your character. Press *these buttons* to attack. Omnitrix, after the player gets the hang of the controls: Master Control unlocked. Mysterious Voice Popup: Brandon has unlocked Master Control over the Omnitrix. Use *these buttons* to switch between Alien Forms. (Shows the faces of Loch Ness, Snow Bear and Rocks) Mysterious Voice Popup, after the player gets the hang of the controls: Brandon has gathered a team of friends to assist him. Use *these controls* to switch between Characters (Shows the faces of Brandon, Coco and Sarah) Mysterious Voice Popup, after the player gets the hang of the controls and gets a full energy bar: When your Energy Bar is filled, press *these controls* to activate your character's special move. Mysterious Voice Popup, after the player activates their special move: Collect Milkshakes to restore Health, Burgers to restore Energy and Omnitrix symbols to gain multiple lives. Mysterious Voice Popup, after the player approches some crates: The Zonarians have stolen technology that has affected many of Brandon's friends. Use the technology by pressing *these controls* and it will summon of Brandon's allies to assist you in battle. Brandon, when the level is completed: We've made it to the tower. Coco: Now what? Brandon: Now we have to make the Commander stop the invasion. Level Completed. Level 2 (The Tower) Coco: The Commander is in there. Sarah: Are you sure you want to do this? Brandon: It's for the Earth. Come on. Gameplays Starts. Zonarian Commander, after the player defeats all of the enemies: Tennyson! Brandon: Call of the invasion Commander. Zonarian Commander: Never! Boss fight starts. Brandon, after Boss Fight: Now will you call off the attack? Zonarian Commander: I can't. Only the Emperors of the Zonarians can do it. Sarah: But he's at their home planet. Brandon: That's all we need to know... Level Completed. Level 3 (Warp Speed) Coco: What exactly are we doing again? Brandon: We're going to fly Sparky through the Gateway. It should take us to their home planet. Sarah: But its not safe going in the wrong way. Brandon: We'll be fine. I hope... Gameplay Begins. Techno, on the screen: Brandon Tennyson. Use *these controls* to fly Sparky through the Warp. Techno, on the screen after player gets the hang on the controls: Be careful. There is some space debree and incoming spaceships coming through the Gateway. Press *these controls* to fire. Techno, on the screen when the level is completed: Nicely done. Oh and there might be some side effects later on. Brandon: (vomits) Level Completed. Level 4 (Zonarian Empire) Zonarian Emperor, after player reaches the throne room: Who dares distrubs the Emperors of the Zonarians? Brandon: Stop the invasion! Zonarian Emperor: No one orders the Zonarian Emperors. Sarah: Why are you invading Earth anyways? Zonarian Emperor: We are dying. We need the resources. Coco: Well Earth is defended. Zonarian Emperor: We shall see about that. Boss fight begins. Omnitrix, after Boss fight: Missing DNA found. Shall I repair it? Brandon: Yes Omnitrix. Omnitrix flashes and changes the Zonarian Emperors. Zonarian Emperor: What did you do? Brandon: I fixed your DNA. Zonarian Emperor: We are no longer pure. Zony: It's time you moved on. Zonarian Emperor: I see... Thank you Brandon for saving the Zonarian Empire. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Level Completed. Trivia *The game, Earth Invasion, is based off of the Brandon 10: Alien Force episodes: The Battle For Earth Part 1 and The Battle For Earth Part 2 *Earth Invasion was going to be called Alien Invasion but it didn't seem very "Original" *This game was meant to be a Season 3 game but the Zonarian Invasion seemed to fit in with the game. *Bill and Falgar do not appear in the game although they appear in the episode. *This is the second Brandon 10 game based off of an episode; the first being Battle Blitz *When a player summons a team mate, there is a random chance at choosing a certain character. **When summoned, Jordan shoots fire balls and flies off. **When summoned, Amy and Tyler shoot with their blasters. **When summoned, Kayla and Sophia fire with their technology weapons. *This game makes online game debuts to all of the characters except Brandon, Coco, Sarah, Zonarians, and Zonarian Commanders/Zony. *The Mysterious Voice's appearance was unconfrimed at the moment which is why the Mysterious Voice Popup looks different from his actual appearance; It may be fixed later. Gallery EarthInvasionGameplay.png|Gameplay of Earth Invasion EarthInvasionMoveAttack.png|Move and Attack Popup Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc Category:Brandon 10 Games